Fruit Punch
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [ roxas.namine ] I didn't think fruit punch could taste so good, but I knew why when I met her at the school dance. [ mild sora.kairi, riku.yuffie ]


**Hey** there.  
A **Roxas x Namine** romantic story brought to you by  
Kiyoshi! **Hope you all enjoy**. : )

**

* * *

**

... Fruit Punch ...

nam_ine_.**roxas**

**»it** _was_ ev**en** sw_ee_t**er «**

**

* * *

**

**E**ven though I was dragged along, I still didn't like coming to these school dances. They were uncomfortable and I couldn't hear myself talk, let alone think. But, Kairi dragged me along, as well as she twisted Sora and Riku into coming – we were all planning on hiding from her, but it was useless.

So here I am in the school cafeteria, feeling rather stupid with Sora and Riku as we're leaning against the fruit punch table, trying to act like we were forced here, and were looking for dates, when we knew we could've easily said no to Kairi's whining. It's hard though, when Kairi pulls out those sad eyes. Or the angry ones – either one can be terrifying and hard to resist.

Folding my arms, I leaned my head back and let out a heavy sigh, closing my eyes. The cafeteria was large; perfect for a dance. The dance itself was casual and cheap, decorations, strobe lights, colored lights and glow in the dark paint making it look more like a rave, though all the supplies cost next to _nothing_. The DJ was alright, I guess, everyone was having a fun time – some people were sitting at tables and eating and drinking, but **some** people like me, Sora and Riku were obviously **miserable**.

"Are you just going to stand there the whole time?" Kairi fussed, folding her arms and tapping her sandaled foot impatiently. Her lavender eyes lit up with annoyance.

Sora held up his hands, offering a goofy grin, "W-We just don't want to dance, that's all."

"No reason to get mad," Riku threw in, asking for some more punch, rather casually. He tipped is cup to her with a smirk, before drinking, "Bon apetit."

"You guys are so LAZY! Come out and dance, right now!" She demanded.

I laughed, "Kairi, it's just that … we didn't _really_ want to come."

"Then why DID you?" the red-head asked impatiently, foot tapping faster. "Hmm?"

"You sorta' … made us," Sora finished, deciding to turn and grab some roll to place in his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else stupid that could throw us three into trouble. Kairi let out a heavy sigh and Riku crinkled his cup, throwing it into the trash bin.

"Don't worry – you can still have fun without us."

"I want to dance with someone!"

"Here," Riku stated with a shrug, grabbing Sora's collar and yanking him from the table. He had a roll half in his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Fikfu!" he whined, but Kairi grinned and took his hand anyway, leading him out onto the dance floor. Riku and I laughed, nearly falling over from Sora's red, disoriented complexion. Kairi seemed pleased though, and just Sora's luck, a slow song started to play. Riku folded his arms and shook his head, smirking.

"He asked for it."

"Yeah," I snorted behind a fist.

"Hey, Riku!" Both he and I blinked, and we turned around to see another friend of Kairi's walking in, waving and grinning widely. The girl had choppy black hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed differently than other girls – black shirt and shorts, assorted belts, long black socks and boots, and a head band around her forehead, tied in the back. She was a slender, feisty looking girl, with a grin that could relieve a heart or a glare that could kill one. She always had a thing with being rebellious. Something about being a great ninja.

"Yuffie, what is it?"

"Hey, come on tiger, let's dance!" she said with a grin, tugging on his hand. I laughed and folded my arms as Riku stared at her with wide, sea-green eyes, as if she had a second head.

"Yeah, tiger, go dance," I teased and Yuffie grinned wider.

"Just once! Come on! It's a slow song!" Yuffie begged. I laughed and Riku hung his head, eyes closed tightly as if he was willing it all away, but it wasn't working.

"Fine."

"Alright!" she cheered and winked, waving goodbye to me. "Don't worry Roxas! You'll find someone to dance with!" She then turned, dragging Riku onto the slow-moving dance floor, where couples danced together under the soft blue lights.

I leaned back against the table and drummed my fingers on the edge, letting out a rather disappointed sigh. How was it that even though Sora and Riku and I promised to not dance and just stay at the fruit punch table, they end up getting dates **right** when we got there? I guess I was the un-lucky one in the situation, yet again.

I sighed and leaned my elbow on the table, hitting my opposite hand on the surface. "Another cup."

"Mmhm," the sweet tone from behind the table replied, pouring me some more without a word. Usually they growl at you and say 'No, you can't have any more' or 'Go get a life' or 'Dance' or something. It was nice that there was no resistance. I swallowed it down, the sweet yet sour taste flowing down my throat. Wincing I set the cup down again and sighed.

"More?"

I finally lifted my head up to see who it was – a rather petite, quiet looking girl with short, layered blonde hair that fell over her right shoulder, choppy bangs sweeping into breathtaking indigo eyes. I caught myself staring, my whole hand around the cup and she was staring back, posed to scoop me some more. Her face tinted red and that's when I looked away, realizing I was probably making her nervous. "U-Uh, yeah."

"So, why don't you go out and dance?" She asked innocently, pouring me some more, stirring the fruit punch with the ladle out of boredom. Her smile was curious, her eyes locked with mine.

"I don't dance," I said with a small scoff, as if she was crazy on asking the question in the first place. I crinkled my cup up and sighed, tossing it to the side, staring out at the dance floor. Sora obviously grew attached to things pretty easily – he was dancing closely to Kairi, hands on her hips, head leaning against hers, her arms around his neck. Riku and Yuffie were dancing too, Yuffie with a grin on her face, and Riku smiling slightly.

Everyone but me was having fun.

"Everybody can dance," she said, placing the ladle down and wiping her hands on a towel. I looked up at her again, shrugging my shoulders. "Come on, I'll dance with you." She removed the apron from her waist, revealing a form fitting white blouse, casual blue skirt and white sandals. I stared at her, and she smiled.

"You have to serve the punch," I said, blinking and pointing at it.

"No one's drinking any but you," she teased and I grumbled, turning my eyes to the side. Was I the only pathetic one that didn't have a dance? With a heavy sigh I straightened and took her hand, where she darted out with me to the dance floor. Maybe she picked me, simply because she was desperate to get out of her job.

Nervously, I placed my hands on her hips, and she casually placed hers on my shoulders. I stared down at her – she had fair skin and pink lips, and they were smiling up at me. For a while we swayed to the song in silence, until she spoke up.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She said with a soft giggle.

I shrugged my shoulders, admitting it. "No, I-I really don't." Truth was, I didn't. Ever since I moved to the school my close-knit group had always been Riku, Sora and Kairi – this girl seemed like the quiet type, the type to sit in the back like she had been when serving fruit punch. She was pretty though – why didn't she have a date?

"I'm the girl that sits behind you in Math class."

I blinked, and then lifted my head in thought. Realization hit my face, and it must've shown, since she started laughing quietly. "Oh, you are – Namine Ishida, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Right."

"Man! Why are you so quiet all the time? You're pretty much like an honor student." Obviously I knew the name – her name was all over the school. Namine Ishida: Wins Math and Science Award. Namine Ishida: Best artist in school. Namine Ishida: Pre-Valedictorian. "You seriously deserve some bragging rights with your smarts!" I offered with a goofy grin.

She smiled, sadly, but then shook her head. I realized her hands were clasped around my neck now, but, I really didn't care. "I like being quiet, being to myself."

"But then people won't know who you are – like … me," I said with a sad grin, and she shrugged.

"Maybe I liked meeting you this way better."

We continued to sway for a while, the song finishing up, and then she spoke up again, eyes locked with mine.

"Are you happy you finally have a dance partner?" Her bright eyes sparkled with innocence – how come I never picked her out in the class?

"Yeah, I am," I answered with a small smile. The song ended, clapping and cheering corrupting among everyone. Another fast song began, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sora and Riku look around the fruit punch table, wondering where I was. Yuffie and Kairi scratched their heads, but their girl instincts found me. They were all staring – staring at me as I closed my eyes and lowered my head, gently inclosing my lips over Namine's.

On Namine's lips, I tasted the fruit punch, and it tasted better than ever before.

**------------------x**

**better** _than_ anything

* * *

**Authoress Notes**:

Awww! Namixas is so cute, very adorable, so here is my take on an alternate universe story with them. xD As you see it has Sokai in it, and a bit of Riku xYuffie, since I couldn't think of another original KH character to put with him.

This story started out originally as Namiku (Riku x Namine) but, I decided to make a Roxas x Namine story instead. Since, they're canon and I haven't written one yet. So, here ya' go, a pure fluff story.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Kingdom Hearts and all characters** (c)** _Square Enix, Disney_  
Story Idea **(c)** _Me_  
Fruit punch** (c)** _Uh, whoever it belongs to.  
_


End file.
